The Odyssey Sonic Style!
by Seto-Kaiba-Fan
Summary: Well, This is just an idea I had in class. I am going to write the Odyssey but with Sonic characters and themes.


Oh yippee Skippy!  I'm writing a Sonic Fanfic!!!  But first, I'm a gonna need everyone's help.  This is going to make reading an incredibly boring story so fun!  Have any of you ever read that epic called the Odyssey?  Ya know with Odysseus and a Cyclops and a whole bunch of Greek Gods?  Well, if you have not, go somewhere else, look up the story, and read it!!!  If you have read the Odyssey, you are going to be the people to help me with this story!  I have a list of all of the characters in the Odyssey.  I need everyone to help me to figure out which of the many Sonic related Characters will best fit those characters.  Okies!!!???  Think back even to when the Sonic games and shows first started… Fly back to that good old time!!! ^_^ Don't send in a review to this chapter, just E-mail me at Chibistormy@hotmail.com.  This is a list of all of the characters in the Odyssey:

Alcinous-king of the Phaeacians, to whom Odysseus tells his story---------------------------------------------?

Odysseus-king of Ithaca---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sonic (duh)

Calypso-sea goddess who loves Odysseus-------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Circe-enchantress who helped Odysseus And eventually falls in love with him---------------------------------?

Zeus-king of the Gods------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Apollo-God of music, poetry, prophecy and medicine-------------------------------------------------------------?

Agamemnon-king and leader of the Greek forces------------------------------------------------------------------?

Poseidon-God of sea, earthquakes, horses, and storms at sea----------------------------------------------------?

Athena-Goddess of wisdom, skills and warfare--------------------------------------------------------------------?

Polyphemus-Cyclops who imprisoned Odysseus and his men----------------------------------------------------?

Laertes-Odysseus' father---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Cronus-Titan ruler of the universe; father of Zeus-----------------------------------------------------------------?

Perimedes-member of Odysseus' crew-----------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Eurylochus-another member of Odysseus' crew-------------------------------------------------------------------?

Tiresias-blind prophet who advised Odysseus-----------------------------------------------------------------------?

Persephone-wife of Hades--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Telemachus-son of Odysseus and Penelope-------------------------------------------------------------------------This is going to be a made up char

Sirens-creatures disguised as beautiful women that lure sailors to their deaths-----------------------------------?

Scylla-Sea monster of gray rock-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Made up monster

Lampetia-nymph-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Hermes-herald and messenger of the Gods--------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Eumaeus-old swineherd and friend of Odysseus--------------------------------------------------------------------?

Antinous-leader among the suitors------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Eurynome-housekeeper for Penelope---------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Penelope-Odysseus' wife----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Eurymachus-suitor------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Amphinomus-suitor-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?

Well, that is the list.  Send me any ideas please!  And also, I must ask you all a question!  (You can send this answer by review) Should I leave in the sexual scenes or not write them?  Please let me know your opinion!


End file.
